


路过蜻蜓

by Allevia



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allevia/pseuds/Allevia
Summary: 一个蜻蜓点水的故事





	路过蜻蜓

路过蜻蜓

00  
罗恩坐在餐桌旁一边使劲往嘴里塞着东西，一边无意识地翻看着自己的课表。突然，他的眼睛亮了起来。“看呐哈利，唔们今天下午都没偶课，唔想，唔们可以用这个时间去发一飞。怎么样，你看，自从唔郁队以后…”，棕色头发的女孩打断了他滔滔不绝的讲述：“罗恩，首先，我认为你在说话之前应当把嘴里的东西先咽下去，其次，没有课并不代表你们应当停止学习…”罗恩勉强咽下嘴里的食物，“是的赫敏，我们都知道你将把这时间花在图书馆里，但对于我们而言，或许飞行是个更好的选择，魁地奇一向需要练习，是吧哈利。”“呃…”哈利还没来得及发表自己的看法，赫敏便张嘴回击了，“不，事实上，我并不打算去图书馆，我正想问问你们，你们知道学校哪里有蜻蜓么？”  
“蜻蜓？”罗恩和哈利异口同声的发问。罗恩抢先说道，“说实在的，赫敏，你终于愿意从书堆里探出头来，我很欣慰。但是说真的，蜻蜓？我理解你想要轻松一下的心情，但是那有什么意思，事实上我认为你可以和我们一起来打魁地奇，你看，金飞贼也能飞，还比蜻蜓飞得快，这可有趣多了。”赫敏翻了个白眼，将目光转向哈利。在他的目光下，哈利努力搜寻着脑海里关于蜻蜓的记忆，“呃，我也不确定，或许黑湖边上会有一些，你知道，它们总是会在近水的地方徘徊。不过你要问这个干什么呢。”赫敏不自然地清了清嗓子，“哦，我选的麻瓜研究课程最近在讲麻瓜文学，里面提到麻瓜作家似乎都喜欢用蜻蜓作为某种意象，我觉得我对它的象征意义还不够熟悉，或者说，为什么会出现这些象征意义。所以我觉得，嗯，观察总是最好的老师。”她从椅子上站起身来，“事实上我在考虑将这个作为我下个月论文的选题，十二英寸，我不知道。总之，我吃完了，先走一步。”在男孩们来得及发表意见之前，她已经抱起手边的几本参考书消失在了礼堂门口。  
罗恩用哀怨的眼神看向哈利，哈利不禁觉得有些好笑，“得了吧，你知道，她可是赫敏，任何时候都在学习的赫敏。而且关于魁地奇的事，或许我应该提醒你我们前天才训练过一次，我认为为提高球队成绩，必要的休息还是要保证的，我更想找些别的事情来做。”罗恩耸耸肩，“那好吧，或许我可以去跟赫敏一起找找蜻蜓，不管怎样，这其实挺有趣的。”  
哈利点点头，努力阻止自己去调侃罗恩眼里分明写着的期待，然后他也结束了他的午饭，两个男孩一起向公共休息室走去。

01  
赫敏和罗恩去找蜻蜓，哈利一个人漫无目的地游荡在走廊上，学习？不，他可不是赫敏。这漫长的无课时间带给哈利他享受他目前所最需要的东西——安静——的权利，在上一年经历了那么多事情之后，一个人怎么可能不期待一些让自己静一静的时间呢？尤其是，小天狼星——现在仅仅是想起他的名字，哈利仍觉得一阵揪心。他几乎不能相信他刚得到没多久的，真正将他当作唯一的亲人的教父又这么快地离开了他。  
事实上，哈利在心里暗自认为，小天狼星的离开不仅意味着他又失去了一份长辈的关爱，还意味着再没有任何人能像小天狼星一样，承受他的包含着痛惜的爱，让哈利直接的感受到他的存在对于某些人来说有着难以言喻的安慰。空白，小天狼星的离去无疑在哈利的心里留下了一大片空白，这种空白在眼下罗恩和赫敏都不在的时候显得尤为明显，仿佛有一只手在他的心里搅动着，连带着惊动一连串的事情，带来翻江倒海的感受。哈利只能期望用宁静把这痛苦沉淀下去。  
但一会儿之后，哈利便发现了这种游荡并不能带来他所期望的东西——眼下，远处正有一堆低年级学生对着他指指点点，有几个胆大的女生甚至开始带着满脸忸怩朝他走过来。我需要个不被打扰的地方，哈利想，然后他的身体比思维更快地把他带到了桃金娘的盥洗室。  
刚进入盥洗室，哈利就小小地吃了一惊，这原本不应该有任何其他人的地方，此刻早在窗边站着一个男孩。由于逆着光，对方又低着头，哈利并不能看清他的脸。但即使只能凭阳光勾勒出的轮廓判断，哈利也可以断定这个男孩此刻十分疲惫。微微垂下的肩，无力而耷拉的颈，还有握紧又松开的拳头，无不在向哈利说明着这一点。或者，与其说是疲惫，更不如说是无助。这个精致的男孩——是的，他有着相当精致的轮廓，哈利在心里承认——给人的感觉就像是一个出现了裂纹的瓷器，让人心里不免生出几分同情。  
哈利小心翼翼的走上前一步，他也不知道为什么此时心里就对这个此时尚不知名姓的男孩产生了无限的关切之情。有什么不开心的事吗，或许，自己可以尝试着开导开导他？  
那个男孩抬起头，铂金色的头发简直融进了此刻照着他的阳光里。微微眯起眼，哈利对上一对这六年来他已经无比熟悉的蓝灰色眸子——或者说，完全不熟悉的眸子。在此前哈利每一次看到这双眼睛的时候，它们都盛满了挑衅与恶意，而这次，里面什么也没有，仿佛一块擦洗过的玻璃上映出的平静的天空。  
这其中巨大的反差几乎使哈利没能马上叫出对方的名字，他惊讶的发现，自己脑海里有的居然不是对于讨厌鬼马尔福也会如此失意的幸灾乐祸，更多的依旧是如先前一般的关怀。或许他还没有做好准备面对这样一个突然失去了全部气焰的，全然与他认知中无法重叠的马尔福。  
所以倒是马尔福先开口了，“波特。”没有了平日里嚣张刻薄的咏叹调，也没有费心念出的爆破音，马尔福平静得像是遇到了一个平日里无甚私交的同学。与此同时，他扬起下巴，冲着哈利点了点头。哈利微微一愣，看来他们两不约而同地接受了“我今天不想吵架”这个意见。  
剩下的时间哈利就和马尔福一起，默默无言地站着。哈利想着进入巫师世界以来遇到的种种乱七八糟的事情，偶尔心神实在无法平静的时候眼神会不小心飘过马尔福。他还是以之前哈利进来时的姿势站着，几乎没有挪动过，但他眼里变换的焦虑不安的神色出卖了他身体姿态上所表现出的淡定。哈利心里升起一股别样的感觉。在这之前，他一直觉得马尔福是个不经世事的小少爷，永远带着被宠坏的气势汹汹为自己想达到的目的大叫大嚷。此时马尔福身上的安静与这种安静流露出的成熟是哈利从未预料过会在他身上看到的。或许是卢修斯的入狱让马尔福也该承担起某些责任了。想到卢修斯，哈利的思绪再一次回到小天狼星身上，他深深叹口气，回到自己的世界里。

02  
晚饭时分，赫敏和罗恩回来的时候脸色通红。在问及蜻蜓时赫敏顿了一下，说以后还是自己一个人去。哈利点点头，忍不住又想起今天下午所见到的马尔福，那样一个安静甚至疲惫甚至显得有些脆弱的影像在哈利的脑海里挥之不去。回忆起六年来马尔福的种种行为，哈利怎么也不能把那个趾高气扬的混蛋跟今日所见联系到一起，他甚至都忍不住要怀疑今天自己见到的只是一个幻觉。不过是不是，又和他有什么关系呢，哈利甩甩头，想将依旧横亘在他脑海里的那一缕关切赶开。我一定是疯了才会觉得看着以前的马尔福都比看着这样的马尔福好过，哈利对自己说。  
然而下周同样的时间，哈利鬼使神差地又出现在了盥洗室。好吧，马尔福是个可恶的混蛋，但这也不能成为阻止我找个安静地方的理由是吧。或者，也不是他该一个人那么难受的理由？哈利这样想着，当发现盥洗室内没有人时心里却涌起一股难言的感受。毕竟自己和他关系不融洽，毕竟他也是想找个安静的地方，上次没有直接走开已经很不错了。尽管这些都听起来合情合理，但哈利还是感到一丝失望。  
“怎么，波特，最近迷恋女厕所？”声音从门口传来，哈利按下心里突然的喜悦感，张嘴回应，“彼此彼此。”然后他们依旧心照不宣地避免了争吵，各自安静地沉浸在自己的世界里。但哈利还是在这些时间里有了新的发现。哈利发现马尔福流露出倦色的时候头会习惯性地向左倾得更多一些——哈利毕竟就站在这边，所以很好观察。哈利发现马尔福的睫毛其实很长，当他偶尔想到什么的时候微微颤动的弧度会令人想起被风吹的颤抖的树叶。哈利发现马尔福的眼睛下方有一圈淡淡的黑，睡不好觉？哈利发现马尔福嘴唇很薄，唇色很淡，抿起来的时候有几分刀锋的味道。哈利发现其实马尔福也没有那么喜欢衣冠整洁，最起码他偶尔会表露出被领带勒得有些透不过气的迹象。哈利还发现原来丢下嚣张以后再看马尔福，他的苍白不再总是让人想起养尊处优，而更多地联想起脆弱。对于他的观察发现，哈利并不认为这得和刻意观察扯上关系，嗯，这都是随便看看就能发现的事情，人在思考的时候也免不了走走神，看看周围的东西，看着马尔福也比看着厕所的瓷砖来得愉快，再正常不过了。  
唯一让哈利不得不承认惊讶的是，他居然和马尔福已经相安无事地相处了两个下午，这两个下午甚至让他感到一种平静的安慰。或许对马尔福也是，不然他为什么还会回来呢。这样想着，哈利忍不住微微弯了弯嘴角。然后他突然感到了马尔福转过头朝他投来的视线，很快将表情平静下来。  
吃晚饭的时候，在图书馆写了一下午魔药论文的罗恩不得不一脸郁闷地面对着一个因为发现蜻蜓踪迹而明显满意的赫敏，以及不知为什么散发着“我还挺开心的”气息的哈利。面对两位挚友目光里共同的疑问，哈利迟疑了一下，“我最近发现，马尔福看起来过得挺糟的。”罗恩发出了理解的声音，“虽然我没觉得他和之前有哪里不一样，不过你这么一说，我觉得他好像挺久没有在我们面前得意洋洋得晃来晃去了。那只白鼬倒霉了啊，怪不得伙计你这么高兴。”赫敏耸耸肩，明白地表示出她对这种事情的不关心。哈利想了想，没有再说话。

03  
再一周的下午，哈利几乎已经有些习惯性地来到盥洗室。今天马尔福要到得早一些，看到他出现依旧淡淡地点了点头。哈利注意到马尔福眼眶下方的黑色痕迹又加深了些，他的倦容几乎已经不能被他整洁的打扮所掩盖。格兰芬多的勇气使他忍不住问了出来，“呃，马尔福，你最近看起来好像不太好…”  
另外的男孩明显愣了一下，“我可不知道我们的救世主好奇心还这么旺盛？”  
“得了马尔福，为什么你就不能好好说话呢，这两周来我看到的你可没有这么刻薄。”  
“这么说，你在关心我，多么感人啊，圣人波特。已经无私到了可以为自己最讨厌的人送去关怀的地步。”  
“我不讨厌你。”几乎是脱口而出的，哈利自己都被这回答震惊了一下。“我，我是说你要想成为我最讨厌的人，在伏地魔没死之前都不太可能了。”  
伏地魔的名字明显给马尔福的眉宇间蒙上了一层更深的阴影，这让哈利意识到自己无意间说错了话，他歉意地走上一步，握住马尔福似乎已经有些颤抖的左手。“很抱歉，我，我不是故意的。”  
马尔福低头看着自己被握住的手，几不可闻的叹了口气。这是这么多天来哈利第一次听到他发出类似宣泄情绪的声音。然后忽然间，哈利意识到自己好像越过了某条界限，他和马尔福似乎还没有熟到随意肢体接触的程度——魁地奇球场上的当然不算。他慌忙地松开了手，为自己的鲁莽再一次道了歉。  
然后马尔福发出了第二声类似叹息的声音。“没关系的，波特，虽然我的确有些惊讶。”  
哈利轻轻咬咬唇，忽然真心实意地想要开导这个散发着抑郁气息的男孩，“其实马尔福，不开心的事情或许说出来会好一些，你知道，做为‘大难不死的男孩’，我也不免遇到一些心情低落的时刻。然后我发现找人分享会比一个人承受来得，嗯，轻松很多。”  
“或许吧，波特，不过我可不像你有格兰杰和韦斯莱。你是在暗示我可以和你说么，不过我想你的脑子也没不好用到这个程度。”  
“虽然这并不是我的本意…但如果你愿意跟我说的话，我不会说出去的。”哈利的舌头比他还要快上一步地做出回应。  
马尔福叹了第三口气，眼里闪过一丝惊讶，“或许吧，波特，或许有那么一天。”他很快又补充上，“不过你别以为我们的关系现在算是改善了。”  
“我当然不会，除了这个下午，我们还是死对头。”  
然后两个人都莫名其妙地笑了。哈利笑得更为欢畅，碧绿的眼睛里流转着温暖，马尔福虽然只是挑挑嘴角，但蓝色的眼睛深处也写着几分愉悦。  
接下来的时间里两个人没有再说话，但沉默似乎与先前也有了几分区别。  
“那么，下周见，马尔福？”  
“下周见，波特。”然后两人一前一后离开盥洗室去往礼堂。  
04  
之后的时间里，每周的这个下午来到盥洗室就成了哈利和马尔福之间一个心照不宣的约定，每次一个人被丢下的罗恩总是嘟囔着哈利大概是给自己找了个秘密女朋友，然后试着跟上赫敏，虽然大多时候都会被“你会干扰我对蜻蜓的研究”的理由遭到拒绝。  
随着相处的时间日渐增多，哈利和马尔福之间的交流也逐渐增多。马尔福会开口向哈利抱怨自己日常生活中遇到的小问题，比如宿舍有人睡觉打呼，潘西今天又黏着他，变形课上又受到打击等等。尽管两人谁都知道这不是马尔福此时面临的真正问题，但他们对此也都闭口不提。毕竟，从对头到现在情况的转变已经够多了，你不能期待一个人一下子改变太多，不是么。  
虽然不知道为什么，但哈利发现自己似乎并不讨厌这种琐碎的抱怨。听着马尔福说这些事情让人觉得他还是那个骄傲的小少爷，而不是现在这个心事重重的少年，正如哈利之前说的，看着那样的马尔福比看着如今的马尔福内心要好过得多。仔细想想，或许是这种点点滴滴的细节让人不自觉地以为如今还如曾经一样拥有比安定得多的时光。或许也不仅仅是这样，哈利小声对自己承认。  
那天马尔福开口的表情格外不同。  
“波特，我…我做不到。”  
“什么？”预备着再接受一波生活琐事洗礼的哈利一愣。  
“我做不到，他交代给我的任务，我做不到。”马尔福的身体都在颤抖。哈利很快明白了马尔福在说谁，看着马尔福几乎失去血色的脸，哈利又一次忍不住伸出手握住了马尔福的左手。这次他感到了一个坚定的回握，带着溺水之人攥住一根救命稻草的力道和热情。  
“波…哈利，你明白吗，我只是做不到。”  
被叫教名的时候哈利并没有觉得别扭，反而有种不自觉的安心，“是的，德拉科，我明白。”他轻轻地捏了捏德拉科的手。  
听到自己的教名，德拉科的手又抖了抖，但很快恢复了正常。他抬起头，直视哈利的眼睛，灰蓝的眸子里全是寒冰盘踞，“不，你不明白，你是朝着阳光生长，在太阳下长大的。你不知道黑暗里的人会做出怎样的事情。”他轻轻抽回手，卷起右手的袖子，一个嘴里吐着蛇一般的舌头的骷髅头赫然盘踞在小臂上。  
哈利的瞳孔猛然缩了缩，黑魔标记。虽然一切都似乎合乎情理，但是…但是他怎么也不愿意相信。伏地魔竟然标记了一个尚未成年的孩子，竟然标记了…德拉科，标记了这些天里一直在他身边的那个无助又脆弱的男孩。哈利感到自己的心被莫名的怒火填满了。  
德拉科苦笑了一下，“这下你该彻底看不起我了，是么，黑魔王的走狗？我不愿意，哈…抱歉，或许我不能这么叫你。波特，或许你不相信，但我不愿意。这个标记带来的根本就不是什么荣耀什么光辉，它是耻辱，耻辱。黑魔王并不是真需要我，他只是为了我父亲的过失惩罚我，叫我一辈子也逃不过食死徒的名号，他叫我来做这个所谓的任务，也只是为了他之后的惩罚更加有理有据。这是不可能的，对于我来说，无论是实际操作上还是心理上，但我，我又有什么办法呢？他还说，如果做不成就要杀了我的家人，那是我现在拥有的所有一切了。”  
哈利伸出手去，轻轻触摸着那个丑陋的烙印。然后他轻轻拥住了眼前的男孩，“不，德拉科，我不会看不起你。你已经明白过来了，不是么。这都是他的过失。他不该。他怎么能。”或许是因此受了些许鼓励，一双手臂试探性地圈上了他的后背。哈利努力使自己的心情平静下来，“他到底对你提了什么过分的要求？”  
也环抱着他的男孩身体僵硬了一下，“对不起，哈利，但我不能告诉你，我不能冒着被他知道的风险，我的母亲…”  
“没关系的。”哈利紧紧抱住怀里的人，深吸一口气，“但是无论什么时候你愿意说了，我都会听的，好么？”  
德拉科的心情似乎好了些，他顺口调侃道，“哪怕是半夜三更？”  
“哪怕是半夜三更。”  
德拉科没有说话，从那双手臂上传来的热量更盛了一些。他沉默了好像很久很久，又好像短短一瞬，开口说道，“哈利，有的时候我真羡慕你格兰芬多式的勇敢。”  
哈利无声地叹了口气，勇敢么，他何尝不是没有选择呢，在每个时候。如果真的勇敢的话…  
两个人就这样静静拥抱了一会儿，各自咀嚼着自己的心事，分担着彼此的体温，等他们回过神来的时候，天色已经很晚了，晚饭时间早已经过了。有月光从窗子流淌进来，流淌在两个人的头发上，衣服上，流淌在无言的两人中间。

05  
意外的放假。麦格教授似乎临时脱不开身，下午的变形课取消了。尽管她依旧没有忘记留下一大堆的作业，但这也意味着哈利又多了一个空闲的下午。那么干点什么呢。哈利想着，不自觉地拿出了活点地图。自从他习惯性在盥洗室遇到德拉科之后，他这段时间都没怎么使用过这份地图了。打开活点地图，哈利的目光已经开始在上面搜寻着。在他意识到自己的目标之前，他的目光已经牢牢锁定在一个小点上。  
德拉科•马尔福。  
起初哈利是有一点震惊的，不仅因为他发现在并不是他们约好——或者不能叫约好——的日子德拉科也在桃金娘的盥洗室，更因为他发现自己对那个曾经的混蛋的关心已经超乎了他所能预想的一切程度。这太糟了，哈利在心里叹了口气。无视在他心里那个小小的声音“其实你早该发现的，不是么”。  
无论如何，我总得去看看他怎么样了。如果他还是很难过呢。他会不会…会不会很高兴见到我。哈利一边想着，一边向盥洗室走去。  
走到门口，哈利就惊呆了。德拉科在哭。真的在哭。这些天里哈利虽然看过很多他难过的样子，但绝没有哪一次德拉科真的掉下眼泪的时候。哈利不自觉地又走近几步。  
他很难过。哈利立即在心里辨认出来。即使没有看到他的正脸，从他颤抖的双肩以及肢体不自觉摆出的防卫姿势哈利就能断定这一点。他小心翼翼地又走近几步，轻轻叫一声，“德拉科？”  
被叫到名字的人抬起头来，哈利在镜子里看到他眼睛的那一刹那，心忽然狠狠疼了一下：德拉科看上去，像被打碎了。  
打碎，不同如以往的出现些许裂痕。即使没有过那么长时间的相处，哈利也能看出此时德拉科的心里正经历着一场狂风暴雨——凌乱的衣衫、幽深的瞳色以及微微绽出的青筋都使德拉科的情绪昭然若揭。他不该是这样的，他怎么能看上去这么糟呢。  
“波特，你这时来这里干什么？”猝然的开口打断了哈利的思绪。  
波特，这个称呼在哈利听来突然那么刺耳，心里几乎涌上一股被抛弃的失落感，不，不是，他只是惊讶和愤怒而已，哈利对自己说。  
“德拉科…我很担心你，伏地魔究竟在逼你做些什么？”  
听到伏地魔的名字，德拉科的眼睛豁然瞪大了，“你有什么资格这样叫我！我做什么，谁叫我做什么，和你有什么关系？圣人波特，我劝你最好赶紧走开。”  
“德拉科，别这样。”哈利几乎是无力地说出，“你可以跟我说的，无论什么时候，无论什么事，记得吗？”  
“跟你说？我为什么要跟你说？就因为你是巫师界的小救世主，我就得跪下来满足你的小小心愿？你他妈别在这里烦我了好吗？”  
哈利再也忍受不了这样的对话了，“你明知道不是这样的！我之所以想知道，是因为我他妈喜欢你！我不想看着你这么不好过！”  
哈利把心里想的倒出口以后，才发现自己说了什么。  
空气有片刻的静默。  
“波特，你，你怎么敢…”马尔福几乎咬紧牙关说出了这几句话，“你滚不滚？”  
哈利感到自己的心被狠狠地揉碎，撕破，碾烂，这满腔疼痛全部转化成了怒火喷薄而出，“你以为你是谁，马尔福，你有什么资格命令我？你还是换个地方躲起来哭着舔你的黑魔标记，求你的主人原谅吧。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”马尔福大吼一声，“钻心——”  
“神锋无影！”哈利下意识地念出最先到达他脑海的咒语。

06  
等哈利意识到自己做了什么以后，愤怒和痛苦一股脑儿地转化成了无尽的懊悔。他的眼前再没有其他东西，他只能看见倒在地上的德拉科和他身上拼命往外流的鲜血。黑的地板，白的德拉科，红的血，他的世界里只剩下了这三种颜色。他不记得自己是怎样跪在德拉科身前叫他的名字，说着自己的歉意；他不记得斯内普是什么时候来到他身前，向他怒吼；他甚至不记得自己被罚了多久禁闭，不记得自己怎样回到了格兰芬多塔楼。  
公共休息室里空荡荡的，已经很晚了。  
哈利飘了进去，恍惚地走向自己的宿舍。  
炉火前的一把扶手椅突然转了过来，“嗨，哈利。”  
是赫敏，她正兴致勃勃地写着一篇论文。“现在可不早了，你看起来好像不太好？”  
哈利没有真的听懂她在说些什么，“呃，没有。”  
“或许你需要好好休息一下，虽然我现在很希望跟你分享一下我的论文。你知道的，关于蜻蜓的那篇，我一个多月前跟你提起的。我发现了很多有趣的事情。我觉得作为生活在麻瓜世界里的人，你一定会有兴趣，那么，你介意么？”  
哈利依旧魂不守舍，“不，当然。”  
赫敏带着愉快的笑容开始讲解，她在解决了某些难题后通常露出这种表情，“你知道的，麻瓜文学里总是用‘蜻蜓点水’来比喻对事物了解不够深入，有的时候也会用这种现象隐喻两个人有过一定的交集，通常不是太紧密但最终还是消失在彼此世界里的现象。”  
哈利感觉自己有些回过神来。  
“通过我这段时间的观察，我觉得这个比喻实在很巧妙。不过，其实他们还可以给这个意象赋予更多更深入的意义。比如说，你知道蜻蜓为什么会点水吗？为了繁殖后代。它们把对自己意义深重的东西通过这样轻率的接触就托付给一个并不很相干的东西，我觉得这就是一个很好的切入点。同时，尽管蜻蜓幼时会在水中生活一段时间，但是它们到了一定的阶段总会和水分道扬镳的。在水漫长的生命中，蜻蜓仅仅是路过了那么一小段时间而已。”  
“很有趣的比喻。”哈利喃喃自语，突然另一个想法击中了他，“那么，赫敏，蜻蜓在狂风暴雨的时候会点水么？”  
“狂风暴雨的时候？不，当然不，哈利。我不是说了么，蜻蜓在点水中会交付它们非常宝贵的东西——它的后代，在狂风暴雨的天气怎么能保证它们安全呢？我想，即使蜻蜓侥幸存活了，以后也再不会回到那片水了。”  
“是啊，赫敏，你说得对。哪有这么傻的蜻蜓呢？”哈利苦笑了一下，“这将是篇很棒的论文。我有点累，先去睡了，你也别太刻苦了。”  
“好的，哈利，晚安。”赫敏带着明显愉快的笑容向哈利挥手道别。

08  
后来的日子哈利再也没有回去过那间盥洗室，即使是在那个下午。罗恩对此表示有些迷惑不解，但赫敏也终于写完了她的论文，三个人又在一起学习的状态明显使罗恩满意了，所以他也没再问过。  
日子还是同样的过。  
直到平静彻底被打破。  
哈利在天文台上看着德拉科一脸痛苦地用魔杖指住邓布利多。  
我终于知道他说的是什么了，他想。  
在邓布利多终于摔下去的那一刻。看着逃跑的德拉科和斯内普，哈利感到自己的大脑一片空白。

在马尔福庄园里，德拉科的脸第一次离他那么近。  
哈利睫毛颤动，如蜻蜓振翅。哈利听见德拉科说，我不知道，我不确定。  
带走的魔杖里，德拉科的魔杖是最听话的那个。哈利还是会有淡淡的欣喜。

在有求必应屋的大火里，哈利终于还是忍不住调转扫把伸出了手。  
握住德拉科的手，带他飞过炽烈的厉火。  
最后逃出来摔在地上，德拉科一句话没说跑开了。  
还是只不合格的蜻蜓呢。哈利想。

后来哈利娶了金妮，婚后的日子称得上愉快。  
他们有了两个儿子，一个女儿，女儿的眼睛也是碧绿色的，让哈利想起自己的妈妈。  
所以哈利很宠她，给她取名莉莉。

一转眼，阿不思到了上霍格沃茨的年纪。哈利全家去送。  
隔着厚厚的蒸汽，哈利一眼就看到马尔福。他如今也成熟了，再不似当年嚣张的模样，几乎有种盥洗室里见到的沉稳，只不过少了几分痛苦。

然后德拉科对他点了点头。像哈利第一次踏进盥洗室时他做的那样。  
一瞬间，哈利觉得无尽的心酸。  
“爸爸，你怎么了？”懂事的莉莉察觉到了他的情绪变化。  
“没什么，只是想起了当年，做一只蜻蜓的那段时间。”哈利低下头，抚摸着女儿的头，微微勾起嘴角。  
—————————————END  
#只有OOC属于我 感谢看到这里的你  
#脑洞来源同名歌曲，我非常喜欢的《路过蜻蜓》，致敬张国荣、林夕、陈晓娟。大家快去听去听！  
#最甜的那一段是想描写我最喜欢的一句“黑了倦眼都侧耳倾听”


End file.
